


Too Little, Much Too Late

by laeb



Category: Actors RPF, Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laeb/pseuds/laeb
Summary: “You will wait until it’s over, to reveal what you’d never shown him: too little, much too late. (Muse – Muscle Museum)”
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Jason Isaacs





	Too Little, Much Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday fic for The Drow aka rotschopf, who asked for Jason/Orlando. I hope you will enjoy it. Was a pain to write, but I’m glad I did nonetheless.
> 
> Disclaimers: Not true. I made it all up, *capice*?  
Beta: Electra, thank you ever so much.  
Warnings: Alternate Reality: I made my Jason a long-time singleton. Otherwise it’s a little romance, a little angst, a little hot and a little short.  
Originally published on my lj in January 2006, retro-posted to AO3 in March 2020.

_**Too Little, Much Too Late**_  
  
  
Back then, Orlando hadn’t been anyone. Not an international heart-throb at the brink of breaking the heart of most women around the globe. He was an awkward lad, who sported a weird ‘do and was just done shooting what would become either the biggest flop of the last century or the most important trilogy of cult films to hit the cinemas in decades.  
  
Although they didn’t see each other much on set, the attraction between them had been so strong that they made sure they would meet every other day. In a dark corner, in either’s rooms, a lunch shared with other co-workers … Nothing too innocent, but nothing to compromise the film either. If one was a tad less professional than the other, it didn’t mean the younger man didn’t have his brains about himself.  
  
When the Black Hawk Down had been wrapped, they’d lost touch for a while, Orlando slowly but surely becoming something important, someone big and Jason was merely living his life the way he always had.  
  
That was until they stumbled on each other again.  
  
The power of attraction between them had quadrupled and they escaped the restaurant one after the other as discreetly as The Ivy’s entrance, circled by paparazzi, would permit. A text and a black cab ride later, they were reunited in his flat, snogging like hormones-driven teenagers, carelessly tearing off articles of clothing, groping blindingly at every bit of revealed skin. The bed groaned, pleaded, begged for mercy but none was given. It had been too long.  
  
In the morning, there was no awkwardness; only sheepish smiles whilst they remembered the feelings, the touches, the words, the silence that had passed between them the previous night.  
  
It was a night they would remember.  
  
***  
  
They were somewhat of an item for a while. If not entirely exclusive, they were at least discreet and wouldn’t hear of what the other had done. They had, Jason thought, this unspoken agreement they had both been respecting from day one.  
  
Until he saw them.  
  
The blooming starlet and the golden heart-throb. Happy, good-looking, young, in love.  
  
He’d seen Orlando but two days ago.  
  
When Orlando finally called, Jason had the displeasure of letting him know he’d already seen the cover of The News on Sunday, thank you very much. There wasn’t much more to say, despite what they had shared. He understood, he supposed, that Orlando wanted a career and being seen with a man wouldn’t help said blossoming career. He merely didn’t want to think about how long it had been going behind his back. He loathed hypocrisy.  
  
Jason hung up on Orlando before he was done justifying himself, but he’d heard enough to understand. That was Hollywood. Orlando had been his, now he would be hers. He was old enough and had seen enough in his life to know he shouldn’t have expected more (or less for that matter) from the young man, but the pinch to his heart still hurt slightly. He would bear it with his usual flair. And move on.  
  
-_finis_-


End file.
